


The Air Smells Great Today

by scrapmetal



Series: Scrapbook AU [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Collage Ending (Smile For Me), M/M, No One Has Died And No One Will Die, Scrapbook AU, oh also its pretty angsty. almost forgot about that part, small emetophobia warning- just a mention, they/them pronouns for kamal, this ones like... actually during the big event. be warned, um. dont expect romance. you'll see but its not really... great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: The Big Event didn't go as planned, but it sure did go.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Series: Scrapbook AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537525
Kudos: 34





	The Air Smells Great Today

**Author's Note:**

> more scrapbook!! yahoo.  
title is a line from borbra in the collage ending smdhmds... fun times  
if you want to learn more about this au, [here's the tumblr blog!](https://scrapbooksuburb.tumblr.com/) you can also just look in the rest of the series for the other fic i've written for this and hopefully Will write

Habit’s heart sank as he descended from his office into the rest of the Habitat. The elevator dinged and he held his breath as the door opened and nitrous oxide filled the chamber. 

This wasn’t part of the plan, coming down here. He wasn’t planning on leaving the office while Martha was on, but after seeing the strange images the surveillance cameras had recorded, he had to see for himself. If it was all real, he supposed that maybe he deserved the same fate.

Habit strode past Wallus’s hole quickly without a second thought, ignoring the muffled voice he heard as he passed. He didn't know what the ex janitor said, and that was fine with him. This was not the time for that, he just had to see someone, anyone, and Wallus's hole was too dark for that. 

The very end of the hallway out of the boiler room was where Habit was forced to take a large gulp of tainted air. He was fast and could hold his breath for a long time, but still he found himself on his knees on the grass of the courtyard, face red and mind becoming fuzzy as the laughing gas filled his lungs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Habit saw the offering of a hand to help him up. Without a second thought, he grabbed ahold, but he instantly noticed that the hand didn't quite feel like one. As he looked closer, and as he put his weight on the hand, he realized that each finger was a blade, like ones that made up shears. They were each covered by a rubber sheath, but he still paled when he realized painful it would’ve been if the blades were exposed. 

“And there you are, old friend. Are you alright?” 

Habit recognized the voice, of course he did, he knew every habititian’s. Still, it took all of Habit’s will to bring himself to look up at the owner’s face. 

It was a flower, of course it was. Trencil was a gardener after all, and so it only fit. 

“Im’ fine, are _ You _okey?”

Trencil chuckled, his laugh seeping into his words. “Well, Doctor, I think I’m quite alright all thanks to you. This strange new fog may be a bit glum, but with every breath I take I forget the reason I came in the first place.”

Habit’s heart dropped into his stomach. This wasn't what he wanted, he realized that now. None of this was real, and down here, out of his tower, he could see that.

“You should try taking a few breaths, you're shaking you know. It's amazing what the air can do to clear your head.”

Habit turned to look past Trencil and found the courtyard littered with habititians, all with objects replacing their heads, all occasionally giggling. He started running, running up the stairs up to the roof where the air was clearer, where he could escape. Once he got to the first level of apartments, however, he remembered the directions he gave the Carlas that morning. 

_ Block off the higher levels of the apartments once everyone is out of their rooms, don't let anyone on the roof. _

Habit was large, fairly strong, but even so his vision started blurring and his head started spinning as he tried to move the pool chair blocking the stairwell. 

“Oh! Doc! You're here! ‘S good to see you!”

Habit froze when he heard the painfully familiar voice call out to him. He turned, tears in his eyes and guilt rolling around in his stomach as Kamal entered his gaze. The top of their neck seemed to simply fade away into the fog of laughing gas. The gas was condensed a lot thicker around where their head was and-- Ah, that was their head then, wasn't it?

The gas that made up Kamal's head stirred as their voice became worried. “Hey, are you alright big guy? There's nothin’ to be--”

“_I'm sorry _” Habit cried desperately, stepping forwards and stumbling onto Kamal, clinging to their shirt to keep himself upright. His vision was spinning. He didn't have much time.

“There's nothing to be-- what's going on?”

“I'm sorry Kamal, I'm _ so so _ sorry. It's all my fault, and I'm so, s o sorry…”

“Habit? What are you talking about, are you alright? Habit? _ Habit? _”

The world faded to black. 

* * *

“Oh good, you're okay. You're awake. Thank god. I wasn't too nervous, not as nervous as I usually am but, y'know, still worrying when someone passes out on you, aha. Ahahaha…”

Habit awoke to Kamal holding him. What had..? He couldn't quite remember at that moment. 

“Ah, but ur always so nervouse!! N now ur not? What a surprise!!”

Kamal's chuckled at the comment and just didn't stop. “I don't really think I've been nervous in a bit. That's all thanks to you, isn't it, Doc?”

Habit laughed self consciously, with a smile, but something deep inside him was telling him that something was wrong.

It probably wasn't anything important though. 

“It was just a small ‘Push!’ It's worth it 2 see you’re be-you-tiful smile ❀!”

The air was so thick with fog that Habit couldn't really see Kamal's smile, but he could tell. They had a grinning set of beautiful teeth. 

Kamal hid their already hidden face behind their hands. “Oh jeez, you really think so?”

Habit nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutelie!”

Kamal chuckled self consciously for a few more beats than necessary. “I-- wow. Do you uh. Shit, um,” they coughed, “I’ve been thinking about saying this for a long time now and uh. I don't really know why I haven't actually said it now, thinking back on it.”

“Oh :-0?”

“Yeah, um, you… Wanna hear?”

“Sure!”

Kamal cleared their throat. “I uh, um... I think I uh. I love you, Habit.”

Before Habit could start to comprehend the words that came out of Kamal's mouth, they burst out into a loud, uncontrollable fit of laughter. One that, as it continued, started to sound like sobs. 

It took minutes for Kamal to calm down and they ended up in a shaking pile on Habit’s lap, breathing heavily like they had just vomited. 

Laughter, of course, means one thing. Happiness; what they’d all received. So, instead of worrying about the health of person that fell on him, Habit asked them a question.

“R u… Serious?”

“Yeah, yeah. I think.” Kamal whispered in reply.

Habit waited in fear for something to enter his mind, something painful, something gross. He didn't know why. His mind was empty, he was happy.

“Eye think I Love u two…”

Kamal chuckled more normally this time. “I think I love you too!”

Habit felt himself smile. “I ‘think’ I love u too.”

The pair repeated this, with purpose at first, but soon devolving into a mindless loop. Not long into it though, Kamal broke down into another laughing fit. 

“I. I have to do something.” Kamal whispered as soon as they got their voice back. 

Habit couldn't find the ability to be disappointed. “O, O.K. Good-luck!”

Kamal gave Habit a little wave before departing, and Habit didn't see them again until after they managed to turn Martha off. 

As the Habititians shook off the effects of the laughing gas, all except the strange collaged heads, Habit spotted Kamal through the crowd. He almost fell over from the onslaught of guilt and embarrassment that devoured his stomach as he remembered the foggy hours that had just passed. He didn't say anything. They didn't look back. 

It was fine. Everyone was just going home. 


End file.
